Three Little Authors - Super Smash Bros Authors!
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Three authors from three different sites come together to the Smash World! Note - there is a couple of stories related to this topic. The author's picture will represent which one it's from. Most of these can be read on .
1. Introduction

**Me : Hey Falco! Slyra and Hikari are coming to visit!**

**Falco : O.o not them...**

**Fox : What's wrong with your two sisters coming?**

**Falco : ...they bring disasters...**

**Me : They bring happiness!**

**Fox : Roxas doesn't own SSB, FiMFiction, and FictionPress. She owns Slyra and Hikari.**

* * *

**Three Little Authors : Super Smash Bros Authors!**

**Introductions**

Hello guys! This is Roxas here. Before you read this very complicated story, you should know who are Hikari and Slyra Lombardi. You should also know why Falco is scared as hell when I mention Slyra or Hikari.

* * *

_Who the hell is Hikari and Slyra Lombardi?_

This may be your first question in thought. Just who the _hell _are Hikari and Slyra? Well, you can tell obviously that they are our (Falco and I) sisters. Here is their profile:

**Name : **Hikari Blare Lombardi

**Age : **13

**Looks Like This : **Brown hair, purple eyes, red wings. Wears a red toga and blue sandals. Either that or a t-shirt and jeans

**Name : **Slyra Shelby Lombardi

**Age : **12

**Looks Like This : **Brownish-black hair, green eyes, and bows tied to the hair. Wears a school outfit.

There, these are the profiles of the two girls. You can see more of theirself in or . The two girls bring trouble, mischief, and, to me, happiness.

* * *

_Why the f(beep)ck is Falco scared as hell?_

Falco : Don't tell Roxas...

Don't listen to that bastard. Anyway, why?

There was this time that the last time the girls visted, they tortured Falco for 6 months (that's because they went to the same school as I do) and by the end of six months, Falco went drunk because they are gone and they were a pain in the ass to Falco.

There, that's why Falco-

Falco : ROXAS!

God, you don't like it? Then how are the readers gonna figure out why are you scared as hell?

* * *

AlrightThat's it for the introductions. Hope that Falco could cope with them here...

Falco : I can't! D:

And we'll see you around!

* * *

**Falco :** You BITCH!

**Me : ***sigh*

**Hey guys! This story is the story I'm gonna make on all sites of reading. If you want to find it, type in the search box ' Three Little Authors '. That wil bring you to the stories. So, see ya around!**


	2. Prologue - Part One

**Falco : Why...**

**Me : Why what?**

**Falco : Why are they coming?**

_**Ding Dong**_

**Falco : S(beep)it! There here! *runs to bedroom and hides***

**Me : Whatever... *Walks****t to the door and opened it, revealing CatSinSuits.***

**Cat : Hey Roxas! Where's Falco?**

**Me : You don't wanna know...**

**Cat : But I want to see the torture! I even want to do the torture to Falco!**

**Me : Well, he's in his room.**

**Cat : Yaaaay! * runs to Falco's room to start torture***

_**I would like to thank catsinsuits for following the story! Read my other stories Cat! That was a shout out to catsinsuits. Please read her stories! That makes her feel good!**_

_**Anyway, I do not own Super Smash Bros except my OCs! Enjoy:-)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Master Hand was shocked about Roxas's sisters coming. He thought ' Do they cause mischief?' ' Are they naughty?'

"Uh... Master, stop staring into space..."

Master snapped back into reality and realized that the author from FanFiction was in his office.

"Well Roxas, do they cause mischief?" Master asked.

Roxas thought about it. "Ask Falco, he knows what kind of mischief your looking for."

Master sighed. He knows what he is getting into and that he is still shocked about Falco having three sisters. Even the Smashers don't even know what they are getting into. Falco and Roxas knows when they are coming and when the days tick to the end, Falco gets scared. Even Lucario can't comfort him. What's even worst is that every time the door bell rings, he can hear a girl scream and footsteps leading upstairs.

He escorted Roxas out his office and called Falco in. Once Falco was in, Master locked the door.

"What the..." Falco muttered.

"Now Falco. I have problems concerning you", Master said.

"What problems?" Falco asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Lucario and Sonic were busy talking when a scream was heard.

"Goddang it! Keep it down Falco!" Lucario said.

"FALCOOOOO! WHERE ARRRRRRE YOU?" the preson screamed.

"Well, that wasn't Falco for sure..." Sonic said.

Someone rapped on the door. Sonic frozed while Lucario sat there.

"Is Falco there?" A girl asked.

'Well, we have to say something...' Lucario thought. "He's not here..."

The door gave way as a girl appeared. It has brownish-black hair that dangled yellow ribbons. She has red eyes and has a bat in her hands.

"_Where is that bastard...?" _the girl said, walking towards Lucario, using a creepy voice.

Lucario was scaredd. He never seen a girl that creepy before. The girl got e bat ready, aiming at Lucario's head. Before the bat connects to Lucario's head, a voice rang.

"Slyra! Where are you?" A girl yelled.

**Meanwhile...**

Hikari Lombardi was in charge of the two Lombardis'. Of course, she lost Slyra already and Roxas was busy doing something. She has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has wings, the color of blood red. She also has a t-shirt bearing the FictionPress/FanFiction icon.

"Oh please she isn't terrorizing anyone now..." the 13-year-old muttered.

Slyra then appeared with Roxas, pouting. Hikari giggled when she seen them. It was one of these days where Slyra made a deal with Roxas. The deal was to at least torture the 'Smashers' (that's how Slyra does it) for 1 hour. Since Roxas knows not to torture the Smashers during the day, she lost.

"So, you two found Falco?" Hikari asked.

The two nodded there head saying no. The three girls sighed and wondered where could their big brother be. As if on cue, Falco appeared, playing Minecraft on his iPhone.

"THERE YOU ARE! WE'RE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Slyra screamed.

Apparently, Falco noticed Slyra and stood wide-eyed.

_**Danm** **It...**_

Falco dropped his phone and ran to the front door, screaming. Slyra got there first, looking like .

"Com'n big brother... don't you want want to play with your little sister?" She said lightly, in blood and gore.

"Well, not like this though..."

"BIATCH!" Slyra shrieked.

Fox and Sonic must've heard the word, because the two were running to see what happened.

* * *

**Cat : *coming out of Falco's room* There, done.**

**Me : And it took you a half of the prologue to do that?**

**Cat : Oh about that... he has his own self defense...**

_**Hey guys. Sorry it took long to upload. I was playing Minecraft and Temple Run on the tablet. Anyway, the chaptets will be cut in half, mostly cliffhangers for most chapters' first half. Again, I would like to say thank you very much catsinsuits. You rock girl/boy! So, this is goodbye, then. Se ya around!**_


End file.
